Moon Rising
"Moon Rising" is the first episode of the first season of Mischief Nights, and the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis Jax is sought out by Alaric and his coven to help stop the treat of the Wicked Brothers. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD (It's the middle of the night and the moon is shinning bright. the glow of moon is seen in the reflection of the puddle just as someone stomps in it.) Alaric: What ever you three are doing, it stops now. Rumi: Oh dear Alaric, please tell me you don't don't sense this power? Alaric: You won't get him. Quintin: Without a coven he's weak. Alaric: Don't worry he will soon enough. Shaw: Brothers do hear that? Big bad Alaric is gonna take another stray under his wing. Alaric: The Rottura Coven will stop anything you three have planned against Merlin's Cove. (The three brothers begin cast their magic.) Wicked Brothers: Bring it! (Alaric begins to cast his magic) (It's morning and it's the start of drill safety week at Merlin's Cove high school) Jax: It's drill week fuck! (Jax hated drill week at school because it's the time of year of school where the teachers are intense and all into the students business) Jax: At least today is a half day. (Jax begins to cast magic and levitates a shirt and pair of pants towards and proceeds to get dressed. It's been a month since Jax discovered he had magic and has been since learning to control it. Levitating stuff was easy as was opening and closing doors and draws.) Jax: It's 7:00 am and I already want to come from school. (Jax hears his mother Lydia calling coming from downstairs) Lydia: JAX COME DOWN FOR BREAKFEST!!! Jax: Coming mom! (Jax was very nervous about his mother finding out about his magic. I was heard keeping a secret and he almost exposed himself several times from accidental fires or other magical mishaps. Jax seemed to master basics of levitating and door openings but everything is still needs work.) Lydia: Thank you for coming down. I made you eggs and grits. Jax: Thanks mom, I'll eat them as I walk to the bus stop. Lydia: Don't be in such a rush. Jax: I want to get the bus stop early. Lydia: Is there a secret girl you wanna meet? Jax: Yes, that's why I wanna leave now. (This wasn't true. The truth is Jax wants to stop by the the magic shop) Lydia: Fine, off you go. (As Jax walks out he notices a strange guy across the street watching him. Jax deciding to ignore him and proceeds to keep walking. Jax menages to get to the magic shop and reads the tag "Merlin's Cove's Magic Max".) Jax: Hello Ryan. Ryan: Hello Jax. What being you here? Jax: I wanted to ask you a question? Ryan: Shoot. Jax: This. Magic do you believe it's real? Ryan: Of course it's real. Merlin's Cove was given this name for a reason. Magic thrives here. Jax: Have you ever seen it with your own eyes? Ryan: I have not but I've heard stories. Now I have question for you? Jax: Ask away. Ryan: What's the sudden interest in magic? you've pass by this store many times and never seemed interested in it before. Jax: My taste in things changes everyday. (At the Merlin's cove boarder) Rumi: I think I'm preaching in? Shaw: Good keep pushing until we are through the barrier. (Rumi, Quintin, and Shaw manage to get inside the barrier) Quintin: Now that we're in.... Rumi: We find the boy. Shaw: And Alric and his coven? Quintin: We'll crush who ever gets in our way... (As Jax leaves the magic shop he again notices the same guy watching him. Ugh I'll ignore him again Jax thought to himself as he walks to the bus stop.) Jax:I hope my magic doesn't act up during class. (Jax sees the bus stop and notices two of his classmates Kaleb and Celeste both who rarely ride the bus are at the bus stop.) Jax: This is strange thing to see both of you riding the bus. Kaleb: We decided to try something new. Celeste: What's more new than the bus. Jax: I guess but isn't there a stop two blocks away near your house Celeste? Celeste: A bunch of stray cats are there and I'm allergic to dogs. Kaleb: Enough about dogs, the first day of drill week is today. Celeste: Ugh isn't this the most annoying thing ever? Jax: The one time of year when you actually want to do cool work it's interrupted. Celeste: I know right. Kaleb: Don't forget how annoying Mr. McCay getting during drill week. (This is weird to Jax, Kaleb and Celeste are starting a conversation with Jax but they barely talk to me actually during school.) Jax: Mr. McCay is the worst. Celeste: I heard a rumor that Mr. McCay hooks up with students in the gym. Kaleb: Is that true? Celeste: I don't know? I just heard it from some of the other kids. Jax: Regardless of it being true or not I always found Mr. McCay very creepy. (The bus comes around the corner and Jax, Kaleb, and Celeste prepare to catch the bus.) (At the track field behind the school) Abby: Do you know how creepy you luck at a high school following a student who has no idea who you are? Alaric: I know following him around isn't the best way to go about this but it's the most effective way to go. Abby: Maybe we should wait..... Alaric: You know those brothers want his powers and unless we can convince we can convince him to join our coven he's in danger. Abby: Merlin's Cove has a barrier that protects the down against those with dark magic. Alaric: The barrier also is weakening. Abby: You think that they'll get in? Alaric: Anything is possible. (Alaric and Abby look at school as the school bell rings) (In Mr. McCay's class) Mr. McCay: Now today class is the first day of drill week. So in a about a min we'll be making our way to the field so be ready. Kaleb: School just stared and already we are gonna be starting a drill. Mr. McCay: Yes principal Oswell wanted to to do one during home room because today is half day. (On the loudspeaker) Principal Oswell: Jax Duval please report to the gym at this moment. Jax: Why? It's to early for this. Mr. McCoy: Hurry and go as you are told but make sure that you come to our line when you go out into the field. Jax: Fine what ever. (As Jax gets up and leaves, both Kaleb and Celeste give each other a look. Jax makes his way to the gym.) Jax: I'm here why? Principal Oswell: Oh your here for a prize. Jax: Is it for my perfect attendance but that's announced at the awards assembly. Principal Oswell: Yes but I thought I get to tell that since today is your last day of perfect attendance. Jax: What? (Suddenly Principal Oswell raises his hands and all of the gym doors closes and locks) Jax: What's going on? What hell is happening? (Principal Oswell drops to the ground three figures appear right behind him) Rumi: Hello Jax. Shaw: Sorry about your principal. We gave a sleep spell to knock all that mind control. Quintin: Now we can do this in private. (Quintin snaps his fingers and the school bell rings as it's starting the drill) Quintin: Everyone will out the school. No one is gonna save you now. (All the students and teachers are in the field during the drill) Mr. McCoy: I want to do a head count as who is and isn't here. Jax is with Principal Oswell. Student: Kaleb and Celeste aren't here! Mr. McCoy: What? I better go back into the school to get them. Principal Oswell: You shell not I'll deal with them when the drill is done. (Jax walks up behind principal Oswell) Mr. McCoy: Well young man get in line with the rest of the class. (Back in the gym, Jax is moving an unconscious principal Oswell) Rumi: Surrender yourself to us and we won't harm your fellow classmates. Jax: Never! Who are you people? Quintin: Your executioner. (Quintin cast a shadow cloud at Jax and Jax was about be hit a wall of water is in front of him protecting him) Kaleb: Back off Quintin! Celeste: Or else we'll make you regret it. Shaw: You think you two alone can stop us? (Alaric enters in right beside Kaleb and Celeste) Alaric: No the four of us can. (Alaric stares at Jax and Jax recognizes Alaric as the guy who was following him all day) Alaric: Jax we can beat them all together but you have to trust us. Jax: Who are you? Alaric: I'll explain later but do you trust me? Jax: I do. (Jax can feel Alaric magical energy it's big but very welcoming) Alaric: Repeat after me "From light to dark return and never come back". Jax: From light to dark and never come back. Kaleb: From light to dark and never come back. Celeste: From light to dark and never come back. Rumi: Quintin what's happening? Quintin: We are being repealed back outside the barrier. Shaw: I'm not going down without a fight "magical shadow". (Shaw's spell was broken down before it could hit Jax. Both Rumi and Shaw both vanished into a portal and Quintin being dragged into it) Quintin: Alaric you won this battle but the war is far from over. Quintin vanished into the portal) Jax: What just happened? Alaric: After school, I'll explain everything just follow Kaleb and Celeste. (Alaric leaves) To be continued......... Cast Trivia *This first episode of the series. *This marks the first appearances of Jax Duval, Alaric Chamberless, Celeste Yuan, Kaleb Rumness, Abbey Blake, Rumi Wicker, Quintin Wicker, and Shaw Wicker.